Freeing Dea
by amelia-maryxxlovex
Summary: Dea was has spent fifteen years of her life being Beaten up for interrogation, since she was five. The day she turns twenty is the beginning of her new life.
1. Ruined my life

**My first fanfic story I hope you like it. I've sorted it out to make it better. PM if you have any questions you like me to answer. Please review.**

**Thanks.**

**A-M**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX❤❤**

* * *

Americans misuse the word ' awesome meant to describe something awe inspiring. The British misuse the word bloody how can something amazing be 'bloody'?, bloody fantastic the say. One word the whole world seems to misuse is loser...

They call someone a loser if the lose a bet, who loses a little money. They call a school outcast a loser. What I call a loser on the other hand is someone who loses their family,friends their life.

Someone that loses happiness...

A person that loses faith in love,hope and future...

I Am That Someone.

Now I look around the room. The same dark dusty room I stayed in for 15 years. I guess I should start explaining. My name is Dea it is latin for goddess , you know like a deity. I don't remember much before I was _taken._

Apart from when I was taken...

I was playing out side only five years old Just like any other five year old that fatter noon in our front garden. It was the day of my birthday and it was sunny which I was really pleased about. I was going to have a party the following week. I was living in London at this time and the weather suddenly changed into a violent thunder and rain. I knew why. It was because my mummy was upset. She's a savant, so is daddy and that's her power to manipulate weather.

This always happened when she was angry or upset so I headed in. 'mum, are you okay?' I asked I knew there was an argument from the heated conversation. My dad ran into me. And shepherded me upstairs into a room he had the most crazy and desperate look in his eyes "listen puppet" he whispered _puppet_ he always called me "here are some bad people down stairs, whatever happens do not get out of the wardrobe". With that he left, saying something about helping mum out.

There were many things I wanted to ask but I knew better, so there I sat in the cupboard, unaware of what's going on, listening to the muffles of the heated argument down stairs a few of which could work out wad 'no' which was repeatedly several times.

'_sweetheart, hide'_ my mum's telepathic message was forced into my head. I heard loud scream and I quickly turned myseI invisible, I had two powers one was drain the energy of a living organism and apply it to myself it was deadly and i couldn't control it . The other enabled me to take savants power and transfer it to myself. We'll not actually take more like borrow it.. Permanently. You see the savants still keep their power but I will also have it. I could do both these things with just a touch, but hated doing this since it extremely hurt. The only powers I have now is weather manipulation (my mum's) and energy transfer to myself which I took for my dad.

I peeped through the line of the wardrobe when I heard footsteps...

I saw armed men dressed black one gripped my dad. His eyes were red and checks tweak stained which was reasonable a since he just witnessed his soulfinder shot I front of him. I didn't know my mum was dead at hat moment "where is she?".

He held a gun to my dad's head. I whimpered quietly , covering my mouth to stop the grasps from my mouth.

"Kill me"me dad said "you already took my soul, SHE was my soul" my dad said more to himself as he dropped to his a knees Sobbing. A man turned towards my direction walking towards me "I can feel her" he said "she's radiating so much energy".

He pulled open the wardrobe and looked straight at me for a while.

"I can feel her ...but she's not here?" He asks rather than states. Another soldier smacks around the head "she's invisible you doofus, that's her power" he gripped me hard , he's fingers gripping my shoulders pulled me as if I was weightless And set me in front of my dad waving off my useless attempts at escaping.

He held the gun to my day's head and my dad said to me " I love you puppet" the last thing I heard was the mans deep voice saying " watch us shoot him" and I hear gunshot which was followed by dad falling in the floor everything seemed slow motion.

I didn't cry.

I didn't shout or scream.

Nothing.

I just stared.


	2. No one calls me PUPPET!

**Next chapter I hope you like it.**

**Enjoy!**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX❤❤❤❤❤❤❤**

**A-M**

* * *

But now look at me, sitting in the same position as I did when I was a child.

They dragged me against the floor by my dark black shoulder length hair and shouted at me, the words coming from him were inaudible to me as I crawled to the corner of the room and cried.

Now, a few days from my birthday, I look at my self wrapped up in the same dark corner of the room. My greasy hair is dark as the room and falls wavily all the way to my the centre of my black. I am now skinny my bones literally stick out and tall about 5 ft 9 and 3/4, you see i bet you thought i was always do.

I am dressed in the same baggy blood stained black shorts and top, smelling of smoke, alcohol and my sweat, the only thing bright about me Is my blue anime looking eyes. I am only allowed to shower once a week and let's just say I stink!

I'm more likely to die from the smell of my own stench than those bastards.

Well speak of the devil and it shall appear...

A man walks in. He's tall, about 6 ft and muscular he grabs me by the arm and I shut eyes clenching my teeth as his rotten nail dig into the flesh of my bruised arm.

" Time for your shower , PUPPET" he says emphasising the word puppet knowing he'd get a response from me. NO ONE calls ME puppet anymore!

I pull away from him screaming and hitting him with all my might, " don't" (hit) "call"(hit) "me" ( hit) " puppet" I say i see him pull something out then before I know it I'm collapsing on the floor ...

* * *

When I wake up, I'm soaking wet in a my cloths and i am in a giant room which was supposedly a shower.

I get up, my head is pounding and I look around to each of the men standing in each corner smirking.

I turn back around walking to the bucket filled with water I strip of my cloths picking the shampoo and using the whole bottle knowing I won't use it till another week and carefully using soap against my hard blisters and bruised skin.

I slowly turn my head looking at the men now openly glaring. I could feel there gaze on my body. I used my hair to cover my chest feeling disgusted at them.

I rinse myself and walk past them putting on a bra and underwear, don't ask me were they got it but it smells clean, so let's hope for the best. I put on my shorts and top and the men escorted me back into the darkness. I make my way to my corner only to be stopped.

" oh no,sit here sweetie" she said motioning towards a chair in the middle. What do they think I'm stupid?

" wow, no I prefer the floor thank you" I reply.

She smiled signalling the men .

They made there way to me picking me up, I scream scratching at everything I had the chance of they handcuffed me.

"That wasn't a question, no you're going to be a good girl this time and ANSWER my questions, okay? " She took a seat opposite me.

I smiled evilly and simply said " no".


	3. Is the only thing your good at slapping?

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**This is an extra long chapter, so I hope you guys Like it, please review and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own finding Sky, stealing Phoenix or seeking crystal. Until next time xx Amelia- Mary .**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The red haired women ignored me.

"How are we today Dea, I hope your bruises have healed well"

She had a thick Texan accent that reminded me of the time I used to sneak a few peaks of the television and a cowboy was on, on my walks around the area which was guarded of course. The place was riddled with guards and was known to the public as an old factory.

She smiled confidently writing something on some notes and taking a quick glance at my cuffed arms.I stay quite. I could faintly hear men in the next room laughing and talking as if this was a an office not a torture chamber.

The women carries on anyway , still smiling with a mischievous look in her eyes. Boy would I like to slap that smile of her face.

After what seems like an hour of staring, she finally speaks up again.

"That was quite an outburst you had this morning, cupcake" still nothing...

" Soo, Dea tell me about your parents"

" They are dead " I reply my voice croaky and shaky.

"We know that already silly, I mean tell me who did they work for, their powers, is it like yours?"

"Sorry ma'am, but I don't talk about dead people and y'all shouldn't either, its disrespectful"

I laugh mimicking her souther accent.

"Well, don't be a smart arse with me, bitch" she replied with my english accent.

"The only bitch here is you"

"You know this is the first time you've actually had a conversation with me , I believe a congratulations is in order Dea "

I sigh exasperatedly "What do you want?"

" For you to answer the DAMN questions"

" Which I did "

"No you didn't"

"Did"

"Didn't, what are we in first grade?" The women asked clearly frustrated.

I would of threw my hands on the air for effect if I wasn't handcuffed, but I had to settle with a dramatic sigh.

"We'll I wouldn't know would I, In case you haven't realised you abducted me before I could get to that year!"

The same man as before walked in.

"Will you to stop having a conversation? Anna your supposed to ask her questions and not bicker"

The red haired Texan whom I assumed was Anna jumped up shocked and then laughed it off. The man walked over and sat beside Anna also facing me.

"I'm sorry she just won't talk" she says

"We'll make her talk "

Sick of them talking as if I wasn't there I butted in. " hey , hey man"

He looked at me completely and utterly shocked he then smiled evilly.

" You think you are a so tough don't you, we'll if you think you're that tough why are you still here, FIFTEEN YEARS and your still here ?"

I stared daggers at him not be leaving what I'm hearing. What is wrong with this man?

" HONEY, being tough doesn't mean I'm invincible it means I can stick through it. Being here for fifteen years proves that."

I moved my wrists against the chains, twisting them. They were just to tight on me.

"Comfortable?" She asks rating a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"Comfortable in this situation, you bet. In this " I signal to the chains "not so much".

Without a word she slapped my across the face, I'm pretty sure I've got a ridiculous hand mark on my face. I just laughed it of.

" You know... I bet I can break these chains faster than people run when they see your hideous face, and that's ..err ... pretty fast" I said braising myself for another slap ...that never came?

(An hour later of torturing )

"You know kiddo I've gotta give you points for bravery and stamina , I can't believe you manage to hold out this long"

I spit out the blood from my mouth and have her a sickly sweet smile .

" we'll I try my best to please"

" I hope you don't mind me saying ma'am but I think you need a stylist and make up artist, I mean ... in all honestly I don't know how I'm not blind with the amount of time I've seen your disgusting, sick, filthy face. I mean was YOUR MOTHER A GORILLA?"

I say again in my texan accent. Boy do I love that accent, I just earned my self another slap.

"Oh we're back to the slapping again, I would of like to comfort you and say that your beautiful on the inside in stead , but that's just not the case"

(Slap)

"I have a question I've been dying to ask, are you androgynous?"

(Slap)

"No seriously though, you look like a man but hit like a girl"

(Slap)

" What's a girl got to do around here for a mask, MY EYES ARE BURNING!"

This earned a laugh from the man, who I forgot was here until he made his presence aware and walked out the room.

" Alright, if you unchain me, I'll break all the mirrors so you can't see yourself"

(Slap)

The women stared at me "Your so lucky the boss wants you alive or I would of killed you"

I laughed confused and said "does it really matter if you kill me on not. ..i mean ..never mind"

"Of course not, I'll be seeing you in hell" she replied smirking .

" I thought satan got a restriction form from...?"

(SLAP)

" Seriously? Is the only thing your good at slapping?"

(Slap)

My body was numb and sore. I was tired and aching I just wanna get out of here.

Before I could say something a big strong man I have never seen before walked in .

" Alright Dea, I'm going to ask a question and you're going to answer it, okay?" He says.

I shake my shoulder,biting my lips to stop myself from saying something wrong.

The woman walks over. " This one is extremely persistent, annoying and spleen full"

"Ohhh, the big he /she knows long words, well done. You deserve a cookie?"I smile innocently.

"Shut-"

"Or what? You're gunna force me to stare at you for house?!"

The man laughed " mark told me you to have been at each others throats all day, quite amusing may i add. You know I almost feel guilty for my unfortunate plans for you"

He sat opposite me. " Here's how things work. I'm going to ask you questions are your going to Answer them. Sound good?"

I nod me head.

He raised his eyebrows. Intimidating me slightly.

" okay, firstly a simple one, who did your patents worked for ?"

Even though truthfully, I haven't a clue I still replied.

"Classified"

" ohhhh, I see so we're a spy now, aren't we? . Well listen up miss, you will repeat WILL answer these questions "

" don't call me miss"

" Shall I call you sir then?I just thought calling you sir would be impolite, and since you are female it would be more suitable to call you miss."

I roll me eyes "whatever...dude"

"Don't call me dude"

I mimic him."Shall I call you chick then? I just thought calling you chick would be impolite, and since you a male it would be more suitable to call you dude".

He smiles to himself and the women then turns to me.

"I think I'm gunna like youn company"

I laugh evilly.

" Just wait till all the good bits" I glance at the women "you'll be running faster than her when she sees her reflection".


	4. Poke,poke, poke, what!

Poke!

Poke!

Poke!

I opened my eyes with a start and rapidly sat up. My head was pounding and my rib cages were bruised, I had unhealed cuts on my arms legs stomach, chest, face.

Everywhere.

A old man in overalls hovering over me jumped back , shocked. He looked at me as if I were a monster.

'What!' I ask.

'Boss told me to wake you up'

'And you had to do that by poking me with...' I look down to see what he was poking me with.

'A STICK?'

The poor man flinched, i almost felt sorry for the sucker.

''I ...errr..umm, didn'twannaprovokeyou and I had to make sure you were alive'

Oh so now I'm an animal? This man was clearly not a savant.

'So why did you wake me?have you got me my food, or whatever you call that shit you feed me'

In all honesty I haven't a clue what it was, I mean it looked like mashed potato that turned purple from fungi. Lets just call it rotten Potato.

'Clean yourself up, your going home, sweetie' the man smiled.

I finally saw the kindness and innocence in his wrinkled eyes as he smiled. Poor man, he actually thinks I'm free.

Someone like me, free? That's got to be some kind of cruel joke.

' I've got no home' I say.

The intimidating man from last time walked in ' you can go now Philip, we need to talk'

' okay goodbye sire...miss' he added looking at me one last time before leaving.

'Okay since I am now convinced you don't no anything from your parents and cannot enter your mind, we a willing to let you off' he avoided me gaze looking down and around.

What?what kind of parallel world have I entered? What is up with everyone lately.

I sat there, still dizzy and dumb founded 'you've got to be kidding me, right?'

'Well...err..I...I mean we figured, that your only 20 now so, go and..err, enjoy your life and this is my birthday gift to you''

Well isn't that nice of you.

You give me back the life you destroyed.

' Why are you just letting me off this easily, I smell something fishy here'

'Dea we are more than happy to kill you , you know you are no benefit to us, I'll give you a word to the wise and take that opportunity'

' I am a friend here, okay? You understand don't you? I am not your enemy.'

He lifted my hand and gave me a stack of cash.

' here this should hold you till you get a job as a waitress or something'

I looked Down at all the money and chose to believe him. ' why are you being nice, after all these years'

Woow, boy do u sound so cliche.

He sat beside me in the floor.

'When I was 6 I was brought here, the something that has happened to you. I was tutored by some people who claimed to be from the savant net, they tortured me and killed my parents. From that day I swore I would catch them and make sure their child lives the same life I did. You I thought they were your parents but just last night we found out it wasn't them.'

I looked at him. Steaming.

' you killed my parents for no reason?'

'How dare you' I say 'how f****ing dare you'

And before I could do something the man walked out. I head a faint.

' I am so glad I got that off my chest' (is that the saying? I'm not sure, but keep reading)

After hours of crying and screaming. I finally calmed down.

He walked back in noticing I've calmed down.

'I'm sorry' he whispers.

I change the subject, to uncomfortable to talk, to tired to fight.

' Your a savant, whats your power?' I ask

' memory control, I can make people lose their memories, and you?' he says

' I a can be invisible' which isn't a lie.

'Cool, anything else?'

'Nope' I now lie.

' okay so I've prepared some jeans and and a t-shirt for you, by the way we're in California'

I look down at the cloths and he leaves so I can put it on. I strip and firstly clean my cuts with rubbing alcohol twitching every time I touched my skin. Have a shower twice for this week. I then slip on a plane black V neck long sleeved t-shirt and my skinny jeans.  
California here I come.

Oh wait I am in California.

' Are you decent?' He says

'Hmm'

He walks in with a duffel bag ' I brought you some cloths and ...umm.. Err girl stuff that Anna packed'

I blush and reach to take the duffel bag. He pulls it from me.

' No I'll take it, come with me ' he walks out. Through an number corridors, people whispered as I walked by.

We finally get to a grey BMW car and he dumps my bags at the boot/trunk of the car. I sit at the back while Anna beside him in the passenger seat.

' where are we going?'

'You are going to the airport to get away from here' Anna replies.

' and here take these your face looks so pale, especially in contrast with your black hair and you said I was ugly.'

She handed my a cap and some sunglasses. I put them in obediently.

' what to England?'

'No to Texas then y'all can explain to my folks why you dissed them' she laughed ' I'm only kindling no, we got you visa ,birth certificate and passport or anything you need sorted out. You an American citizen. You are going to chose a state you like and we gunna book a flight to that state just like that' she smiled.

She handed me some nits if all 50 states. I likeNew York sound good to me, maybe Florida. I like the sound of Arizona.

Hmmm... I can't decide so I close my eyes and point to one.

Colorado.

' So what ya choose' she says laughing again to my tactic of choosing.

' I pointed to Colorado' I say

' hmm hmm, I hear the rookies are amazing' she says.

We finally arrive at the airport and I make my way to get out but I'm stopped.

' Wait!' Anna says

_You will be a good girl and not tell anyone what has happened to you, were it happened and anything about us_.

I feel the words written in my mind it was painful like someone was writing something in my flesh and over my knowledge . I get out frustrated.

_that's my girl_ she says Smiling.

I walk to the back of the car opening the trunk, picking up my duffel bag.

I turn around to ask for my passports and stuff.

'There all in the bag' she says and waves from the car.

I walk into the airport finally feeling safe and free.


	5. First time boarding

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Thank you everyone for all the reviews, it made me soo happy reading them. I'm so glad you like it! Please keep R&R-ing**

**So without further ado the next chapter...**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

I stand in line to check in. Eventually I get called by an airline representative. When i go i give them a picture ID because all my information is in the computer.

'Hello, may I. Have your ID I' I very perky women says. I open my bag and I give her it.

'Soo, where you off to?' She smiles kindly.

That's her job she's probably made to.

'Colorado, I'm umm.. Gunna stay with family for a while' I lie.

The women clearly onto my lie, bends over to whisper something to me.

'Go home, it's not worth it. Don't run from your troubles of whatever your running from. Face it' she says as she hands me my boarding pass.

I ignore her checking a regular size suitcase that I took earlier.

Once I have my boarding pass, I go through security.I go pass the gate agent who checks my ID and passport matches.

'Happy birthday' a man says

'Thank you' I look around lost, unsure of we're i go next.' Would you be so kind as to tell me where I should go next'

He turns around and points something that looks like a checking point, that you could just about make out in the distance.

' thank you, it's my first time' I wave and go to my next destination.

I wait at a loooooong queue for a while, yawning.

Yes I get bored easily. I know.

I put my luggage in what seems like box that scans my items and I walk through the metal detector. Beep! beep! beep!

The alarm goes of and I jump in shock.

'Ma'am would you mind if you could step over here' a big buff security guard leads me away.

'Do you have anything metal on, a belt etc?'

I look down at what I'm wearing 'ummm... no... I don't think so'

'Would you like one of our female workers to frisk you here or in a privet room?'

I look around , confused as whats going on. I think to myself _is this supposed to happen?_

'Here, will be fine' I reply as a women goes over my body with a metal wand.

I see here staring at my bruises but she doesn't say anything.

' she's fine she can go' the women walks away.

I walk away collect my things , my body filled with anticipation. When I look down at my boarding pass where it says my gate number.

Gate M7 here I come.

I find a seat next to a couple and a women with her child, while waiting for the announcement that my flings is boarding. All of a sudden I become overridden with worry and I feel anxious.

What is I forget something, anything?i mean this is my first flight to anywhere.

What if I'm on the wrong gate?

What if I'm going on the wrong plane?

Am I even in California?

Am I even going to Colorado?

' are you okay there sweetie, you look at little pale?' A women makes my jumps out of my thoughts.

I look around still paranoid felling hotter by the second. ' yes, yes I'm fine, just a little motion sickness'

The women bent down to get something and I ignored her. Leaning back on my chair.

Before I knew it a bottle of water, unopened appeared before my eyes.

'Drink it darlin' it'll make you feel better'

I take it from her obediently gulping down the bottle. And I whispered I quiet thank you.

Eventually they announcements are there. They first announce the people that need special assistance then the first class's passenger. I look down at mine. It says first class.

Here I am now, in the most luxurious plane I've ever seen. Cushioned and being waited on hand to footlights a first class ticket. Enjoying the pleasures of richest country in the world.

And just yesterday I was being beaten the shit out of. Oh how things change. I smile to myself at the thought.

It's the beginning of my new life.

But I feel like something is missing. Like a missing link in me.


	6. What to do now?

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter. Enjoy!**

**Thank you to my reviews butterflylion14**

** feurchen**

**sevenofdiamonds7**

**meggi4**

**and angelicivel666**

**Thank you all, please keep reviewing.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Okay, step 1 down. What do I do next? I rummage my bag as I leave the airport looking for answers and I see I letter.

_Dea,_

_You're now probably thinking what next. What to do next is get on a taxi ask for 34 Richland houses. When you get there sign in at the receptionist and find your room. When you've settled down go job hunting._

_Anna_

I follow Anna's advise. I walk from into my room, it's dirty, disgusting and the people in hoods smoking outside look at tad bit dodgy to me. However, Im mostly grateful I'm away from that shit whole.

I lie in bed, feeling the springs of the mattress push into my non existent fat and stare at the ceiling. I'm freezing but I don't care. I listen to to the screaming,shouting and arguing in the room next to me and the loud party music on the other. I just want to get rid of this desperate, upset and lonely feeling from me. Shouldn't I be pleased and happy?

I slowly drift off into my long awaited sleep...

_'Watch us shoot him...' I watch in slow motion the metallic bullet go through my fathers head and come out of the other side leaving a clear hole the size of the bullet on his head. I trie to scream. Yet nothing comes out. I desperately try to cry. But my eyes I dry. I watch on as he falls lifelessly to the ground. There a feeling of a hand wrapped around my throat, again I trie to scream , but I can't. Unable to do anything I feel my self paralysed and being dragged before I plunge into darkness. I hear something next getting louder by the second. Bang, bang! BANG!_

I feel myself slowly drifting back into reality as I become more aware of my surrounding. I sit up rapidly drenched in cold sweat just as a short curly haired African-American woman busted into my door.

'Look, I know you aren't from around here but you have to keep it down'

I look at here still trying to adjust to the light. She clearly just woke up in a snug fit pjs and slippers.

I stand up hovering over her, feeling like a giant. ' I'm sorry, what? Did Interrupt you some how?'

She moved forward looking up at me, sizing me up ' we'll of course with all your screaming, keep it quite , brit chick' and with that she walked out the door.

Did I scream?

_Great! The first person I met In this city hates my guts_.

I hop in my shower glad there aren't any eyes in me as usual. I look around and I spot an old man ogling at me from out his window.

I guess I spoke to soon.

I close my blinds and I rummage through my bag once again, I look at all the cloths mostly skirts and shorts. No way am I wearing THEM with the size of my bruises and cuts.

I find jeans and another long sleeved top and go job hunting.

I walk into a small called café de la Rouge completely and utterly exhausted with my failure to get a job and I see a waiter walking out after having an argument with the manager.

**(I know , it's not original but it'll have to do sorry guys)**

I sit down on the stool the manger comes up to me . He is a man in his middle ages slightly greying 'what can I get you?'

I slouch on my chair completely giving up ' I dunno, a job perhaps'

The man jumped up ' great, your hired. You could start now. Follow me and I'll explain to you what to do' he disappears behind the counter.

I follow him as he hands me an apron and explains to me about taking orders, smiling, and the customer is always right. He literally made me chant it. No wonder the other worker left in such a hurry.

'Okay, go serve the people over there, they were waiting for a while' he nudges me encouragingly to there direction.

I walk over to 4 people. 3 men and 1 women, they were sat around the table talking.

I interrupted them ' can I take your orders'

' I'll have a coffee thank you' a dark haired man who appeared to be very attractive said.

'No, the birthday boy will have something a little more than that' the women said giving him a flirtatious smile.

I felt like scratching her face and jealousy rippled through me

Why can't that be me?

The Man moved away slightly ' no that's all'

'Come on Will, have something more than that'

Oh Will so that's his name.

Will shifted uncomfortably obviously embarrassed by the situation.

'Okay I'll also have a carrot cake, thank you' he smile.

One of those smile that make a girl go weak at the knees.

I smile back 'well, happy birthday' I say walking off to get there order.


	7. Customer's always right

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Oh my gosh, I'm sorry for not updating. I have had so many important assessments, homeworkers and course works I've been putting of for a while and It just piled up!  
I give you permission to punch me. I'm such a bad person.**

**However, mostly it was due to the reason that My boring bland mind has run out of inspiration so please PM me if you have any ideas of what to happen in freeing Dea. I'd really appreciate it.**

**Mary xx**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I disappear behind the counter and return with 4 coffees and cakes, i walk back slowly desperately trying to juggle the coffees on the tray without spilling it.

When I finally get to the table I set the tray down slowly. I straighten my apron wiping my wet hands on it.

_Who would've know this was so hard?_

'Soo is it your first time, working here?' Will asks obviously trying to be polite with the poor struggling waitress.

I notice his broad shoulders, chocolate eyes and dark messed hair, he wasn't old. He's around my age. I deliriously slowly study he's long legs. I could clearly see even if he was sitting he was taller than 6 ft. He stared at me completely oblivious to my studies.

'Yes, your my first customers'

'Well, I'm honoured, you've got an amazing accent there, are you from England ?'

I smile politely.

' yeah. London' I look around at George the manager who's starring daggers at me from a far corner of the little café.

'Anyway I should probably go now'

He looks at George and frowns ' yes, it was nice talking to you, maybe we-'

He was cut off by his blond headed colleague

' umm, shouldn't you be working now?' She taunts while smiling at me.

' I mean you are a waiter right?' She continues. I look at her deciding whether to rip her head of or disappear right there.

_Customer's always right._

_Customer's always right._

_Customer's always right._

_THE CUSTOMER'S ALWAYS RIGHT._

I return her smile, ' yeah your probably right, I should get going ...bye' I reply lamely.

I walk away, going around the room table by table, from the corner of my eye I spot the Will and his colleagues getting up, Ignoring them I move up to my next table.

'Can I take you order' I say holding my notepad to my face, when I've written everything down I return only to be stopped by, Will?

He puts a hand on my shoulder, sending electrical messages down my back through my spine.

' I just came to say I'm really sorry by the way my colleague talked to you, Sarah was being mean. If it helps she like that to everyone.'

_Oh so now he's apologising for his girlfriend._

' no it's fine, seriously. No need to apologise'

I carry on walking, before I reach behind the counter he grabs my wrist pulling me to face him.

' I still don't know your name' he chocolate eyes boring into my icy ones.

' Dea' I say

He holds his hand out for me. ' that's a nice name, it completely suits you,'

'I'm Will' he gently smiles again.

' come on man! Stop flirting' his colleagues shout at him from the door. Will walks away with a grin.

' I hope to see you around Dea'

As the tall,dark handsome stranger leaves.I stare after him dumbfounded.


	8. Dang dude

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Hey everyone! Thank you for the reviews. Please keep them coming. I'm really grateful. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Without further ado ... The next chapter!**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I lay down on the floor. I have found out that I cannot sleep on a bed, it is too uncomfortable. You know what they say, old habits die hard.

I get up, fed up of trying to find my sleep that will never come. I look around, the little room is lit up by the moonlight peaking from the thick damp curtains. My eyes find an old wooden clock.

12 O'clock. I smile at myself, remember a cinderella. Fantasy books were always my favourite when I was young. My mum and dad both used to read it to me when I was younger.

FLASHBACK

'_Daddy!' I scream as he swings me across his shoulders dropping me on his bouncy bed. My mum already was sitting in bed with a ginormous book carved with golden branches and beautiful green leaves, that looked so real. My mum had always said it was her favourite book as a child._

_I sat in the middle sandwiched between both my parents tucked up In bed. My mum slowly opened the book and started reading._

_Once open a time there lived a beautiful young princess..._

_After my mum finished reading the chapters. A little left till the book finishes._

_'Please mum, just one more page, please, please,pleeeeasse...' I smile revealing my missing tooth._

_She smiles back pulling a dark strand of my hair from my face, the dimples on her check standing out. As her light chestnut brown hair falls on her own face._

_'Mum, will I marry a prince?'_

_My dad laughs finding this all too hilarious, my mum slaps him gently on the arm and replies_

_' yes, you will. You will marry your very own prince. You will love him and he will love you' _

_I look to my dad. ' where is he?' _

_He looks at me seriously ' I don't know but I know you'll find him, and he'll look after you.'_

_'Anyway, that's enough questions, time for bed' he claps his hand signalling me to leave the room._

_I get up smiling. I'm going to have my very own prince, That will save me from imprisonment at a castle ._

FLASHBACK OVER

How did the book even end? I never really found out.

I get up angry. Why do parents feed the children's lies ?

So they don't have to answer the hard questions?

There is NO Prince Charming Mr soul finder for me and even if there was i wouldn't want him. I want him to feel the pain I've been through. If I've been through broken bones he can go through a broken heart.

I put on a loose jumper and trainers and storm out. I wrap the jumper tighter around me and sit on a bench. Staring into space...

I stare out, at the dark night sky. The stars were shining and from a distance I could see a shooting star. I follow it as it crosses the night sky from one end to another.

'Aren't you gunna make a wish?' I jump turning, standing and around rapidly.

'Will?' I ask petrified my heart about to leap out from my chest as I sit back down.

He takes as seat next to me.

' what did you wish for?'he ask turning to me.

'Nothing.'

He turns to look at me again, surprised.

' really, how come?'

' I don't believe in crap,like this. What did you wish for?' I say facing him and he turns away.

'Hah. If I told you it won't come true' he smirks thinking he outsmarted me.

'Cheat!' I say as I hit him lightly on the arm.

We stay like this in a comfortable silence for a few moments.

' soo what are you doing here all alone at midnight?'

I laugh quietly looking down.

' I needed to get away from there, what about you?' I point to the little old hostel/hotel standing in the distance.

'I' m studying at Denver university for police and criminal justice. I've got a year left till I'm free.'

Daaaang dude.

I get up. Did he just say police?

' that's great, bye'

I walk away without another word.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Please don't forget to review. Any criticism, I'm not the best writer, I'd like some tips oI improving my writing.

Thank you.


	9. Just nod and smile Dea, nod and smile

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**I don't really know why Dea would be scared of the police . I just wanted an excuse for her to leave. However, it could be because she doesn't want anyone to question her on her past, bruises any suspicious questions that she may of not prepared for.**

**I've just come back from Cardiff, I know not very exotic for someone that lives in England. **

**I don't review often because I have loads of important exams and I'd really kill myself if I flopped them especially since of my previous good grades I've been building my parents hopes up...**

**Oh and the classic my work got deleted. **

**It's true though! I swear! **

**You see, I wrote the story in my notes on my iPad, I accidentally deleted it all and had to rewrite everything.**

**Thank you all for all the previous reviews on freeing Dea. Please reviewing it really means the world to me.**

**Please don't ask question on how she got in college. I tried to make an excuse...but failed.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

(Time skip 2 weeks)

I'm so happy with the ways things have been going. I've finally moved forward and I feel like my on top of the world. I'm enrolled at a college now and I'm starting from scratch. I mean yes, I had a hard Time explaining to the women why I don't know how to read but speak fluently in english. I've said that I'm originally from Cyprus, next to Greece. Which makes sense by my extremely (black) dark hair and my now darker skin. I've explained I've learnt english because my parents lived in England for a while before relocating back to cyprus near their family. I never learnt how to read or write very well, I know how to read and write at the level of a five year old. Without any questions the women smiled kindly and says she has some class at 8:00 three times a week and if I was really devoted she would teach me in between my shifts.

'You know kiddo, not many kids now a days are devoted to learning as much as you' she hands me a swipe card that gives me access to the college.

'-they have everything now a days and there parents just spoil them, that's why we have some many ignorant , homophobic, racists and conservatives- not that's anything wrong with conservatives' she carries on not paying attention to me.

I stare at hear. Boy, could a learn a lot from her. Just look at her, I've only been talking to her for about 10 minutes and already she's confused me. What is cosrevative? And a homowhatbic?

Just nod and smile Dea, just nod and smile.

I walk out with a spring in my step, taking a deep breath of the air. I am so loving life.

I sit on a bench.

Yes, I've noticed this has become quite a habit of mine. Across the road from my college I can see a pathway leading to a giant glass modern university. Just in front of it there is a massive car park. With,so much cars. I could see from this that around 60%of the students here have money and the other 40 are probably geeks with no social life, but then again i so relate not because I'm smart just i because, well...I have no social life either.

Students enter and leave and watch them intrigued, some very intellectual looking trying to juggle all their folders, others trying to juggle the art canvases. I stare trying to read the letters written in bold on the university. My finger underlining each word as i read it.

The u-niver-city of Den-ver.

I've always wanted to know how it looked inside university. Maybe I should check it out.

Should I? ...Could I ?

I smile slyly and get up walking towards an alleyway.

When I get there I look from my left to my right. Making sure no one will see me. I walk deeper, into the heart I'd the alley way. I stay there. I calm myself, slowing my pulse down. Letting that strange sensation wash over me.

I smile looking down at my hands. I see...Nothing.

I slowly cross the road , dodging cars making my way into the university. I walk beside a group of friends deeply in a debate from their previous class.

'I completely disagree with Plato's view on religion' a blond boy with curls says.

'Me to, I mean how ignorant could you get! You can't decide on whether god exists or not with a flick of a coin. That's just ridiculous I don't even know why we are debating about him forget about reading a whole book about his theories. I mean seriously I bet plato's Republic. Is just complete and utter crap.'

Wow geeks swear? i never knew that.. what a world we live in. I chuckled, shaking my head at myself completely dumbfounded.

The friends turned around, stopping there conversations to look at me, when they saw nothing but the field around them they turn around and continued their heated discussion.

Slowly, I tiptoe around the school peeping about, looking into class. I see a class to the right of the hallway, the room they are in is massive. To the side of the class there is a massive glass taking the whole classroom showing an amazing view of the outskirts if the town. The students are sitting in rows, the rows get higher the further they from the front of the class.

Looking around I can see the professor, moving his hand around a board. Some students at paying close attention and some writing notes rapidly. I scan everyone's face, until I reach a dark haired boy at the end of the room wearing a dark grey t shirt. Will . I smile slightly as I see him, he's not really taking an interest in the class, well not as much as the outside. Wills staring into space. Much like a do. The professor calls his name, Will turns and nods, explaining something.

I walk away just as the class get up when they are dismissed.

Walking slowly, I hear will talking inaudibly behind me. I slow down my pace as my curious nature gets the better of me.

'Man Criminal justice classes, is really getting in my nerves, when i chose this course I didn't know we'd learn about the police the courts, and the correctional agencies. I just thought id be putting people behind the bar. You know like in the movies'

There was a girl beside him. A different one then the rude bitch down at the café. She was a short brunette in white top and denim shorts with a little fish tale plate. A cute little bam bee. probably his girlfriend. 'Well, you must've been naive, but then again so was I. I feel like I'm being fought over like a doll, I never knew this would be a male dominant course' she examined the edges of her her plat.

'Plus Will, do you know we still have further classes about the specifics of criminal law, and the moral implications of a different system and then learning how a criminal case would move through these agencies.' She added giggling as Will tried to contain his frustration.

They turned through the hallway and sat on a bench. I stood there enchanted about how these normal people act. I want to be normal.

The girl got out a bagel, cut it in half and passed it to Will.

'Here, as you know I'm a small person. I can't eat a lot'

Will smiled and gratefully took it as he drank he's bottle of avian.

'You, know' Will started . 'I feel strange today. Like someone's watching me'

I nearly choked on my spit and turned and walked away before I could hear another word they said.

I settled down away from them, but I could see them in a distance. I lay under a tree, shading me from the sun.


	10. What, is this a ghost?

**An annoying ,awkward Random thing happened to me today.**

**I got trapped on the lift...For 1 h and a half.**

**Uh uh you heard it...**

**FOR A WHOKE BLOODY HOUR!**

**I am never going on those damn lifts again.**

**Even worse I got stuck in the lift with this annoying boy I went to pre school with. **

** Which was just to damn awkward.**

**Does anyone even read these?**

**I don't think anyone does, I always have to read everything on the page.**

** I'm such a freak.**

**...I'm hungry, but I will Finnish this first.**

**So this chapters inspired by what has happened to me today.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

* * *

I get up from my position and decide to take another quick glance around the university before I leave. My shift doesn't start till 5 and right now it's...

Well, I'm not quiet sure. I wish I could tell the time by looking at the sun.

I walk Into the building, trying to avoid Will and his weird sixth senses. I find a lift and just as I'm about to push the button someone beats me to it. I look up to see the dark, Hispanic looking boy again. He Looks at me, as if he could see right through my soul.

Well more likely me. You know I AM invisible.

Great! What a way to spoil the moment Dea.

He walk into the lift and so do I. Will glances around quickly. Lingering at me for a while. After a while there was a sudden stop and the elevator shakes, I plant my feet firmly apart and shift my body weight from side to side ,not caring if Will is there then I stand still and listen again...nothing...lights fluttering on and off , trapped in a tomb of darkness hovering high above the ground below, what if the cables rip?

_What? Is this a ghost?_

I hear in my mind. I feel a light tingly sensation start in my mind, to my heart

and slowly wash over my whole body, I feel light headed and light up.

I ignore the feeling Finally digesting what he just said.

I desperately try to contain my laughter. But it's no good. Will's reaction is just hilarious. His facial expression shows confusion and terror. With his eyes wide open looking around.

Realising how ridiculous he look he stops and stands.

I knew, I'd go crazy with all this work. See I've become a frikin nut job.

Why am I even talking to myself?

I feel the same feeling, becoming a little familiar with the feeling. I send the message in my head back to Will. Trying to scare him even more.

_Ooooooooh, I've come to haunt you. I know what you did last summer._..

Will's widened and slowly he began to grin.

'Yes, you probably did. I search for my soul finder last summer, and now

I've found her'

Soul finder?

How on earth does Will know about soul finders?

Was he a savant?

'- you know, you gave me the shock of my life' he continued hand on his heart.

'so let me see the face, of my beautiful soul finder'. He laughed 'I also, kinda thought...I was on punk'd for a moment'

Shit. What should I do?

Well, I would of ran. If I wasn't in a metal box floating above the ground.

' I know you're here so please don't pretend your not' Will pleaded.

After minuets of silence he took a deep breath and push a bug button in yellow saying emergency. It beep an out side the lift I could hear the students gather calling the fire brigade.

'Oh, yes the lift. It acting up again. From what we know there about two of our students trapped in here'

I let my hold on my invisible shelter go and I turn to look at Will, awestruck.

'Dea?' He asks his eyes wide as his arms reach to touch my face,as if is i just vanished out of nowhere .

Oh wait I did.

'I knew there was something about you. Something that was drawing me to you.'

He grabbed my hand kissing it slightly. I move away pushing him from me.

' I dunno who the hell you think you are, but do not touch me. Got it?'

I say pushing the button repeatedly again.

I lean back, moving to the opposite side if the lift, looking down at the ground. Ignoring Will who is desperately trying to get eye contact with me. He moves forward, towards me.

'Im your soul finder that's who I think I am' I look away.

'Really? I don't believe you' I say looking him deep in his chocolate eyes.

Isn't this enough to show you? Can't you feel it? We have a connection.

_boy, do I feel it. I don't know what it is but I feel it._

Will laughs 'we have a connection, you must no about soul finders'

I smile a little well duh! I'm not completely stupid. ' can we talk about this later?

Just not in here'

* * *

'So, Dea why don't you believe we're not soul finder? Is it something I've done?' Will says as we've come out.

'I dunno, maybe I was trust caught up in the heat of the moment, you know what I've been taught is deny, deny and deny.'I say counting of with my fingers.

'really, who taught you that's ?' He casket curiously.

'ohh, err..myself. Duh anyway it's nice meeting you but I've gotta go. Works waiting'

' I'd love to drive you if you want?' He offered grinning.

' no thank you, I've been trapped in metal objects for to long'

He laughed ' okay but after your shift, I'm buying you coffee. I'd like to get no you a little better' he said glancing at me as I started to walk.

'oh- wait what times you shift over?'

'9:30' I say crossing the road.

_okay, until next time beauty_

Well things may not be so bad after all. I'm in college, found my supposed soul finder, and a dramatic change in my life. I've come from being a tortured Prisoner from a now Woking NORMAL 20 year old.

oh how dramatic things happen to me


	11. Dine and Dash

**Hey guys, I wasn't gunna do a chapter today.**

**'But I couldn't help it, I couldn't fight it' **

**I just had to remember Adele's song when I said that hahaha xxxx**

* * *

I turn around, and I look at the empty table. That was full of teenage boys just a minute ago. There was a lined note left behind in the table obviously ripped from a school book or so. I picked it up and read it..

_Dine and Dash._

_To late missy._

I ripped up the paper frustrated. Why would you eat without paying you food?

This will definitely be coming out my cheque later on as Enrico greediass (my manger) is staring at me. You kind of like how a lion stalks his prey before pouncing on them.

I turn the corner and I see Will sitting down. His face scrunched up and his pen buried on his note book as he scribbled something away. He looked up catching my eyes and smiled.

_How long left do I have from this shift_? I send to Will

_You know, it's about time you get a watch._

_Just tell me!_

_Okay, okay! Hang on._

He looked down at his wrist. _Yes, you should be done about now._

I walk over to the till, slipping behind it and hanging my apron. I wash my hands in the tap and dry them. I walk over to enrico 'those boys left without paying, I know take it from my cheque, oh also these coffees' I nod to the to coffees in my hands. Enrico nodded and I walked away sitting opposite Will.

'Here, You look like you need one'

He looked at me amused and replied ' I said I'll buy the coffee'

'Take it Will, it's just a bloody coffee' I said annoys shoving the coffee in his hands.

' Well, if its bloody I certainly don't want it'

please tell me all his jokes aren't this lame.

'My jokes are not lame' he put his hand to his heart faking offend and I get up frustrated ' well I thought I'd have coffee with you since you begged but now I'm not'

'-wait, don't go yet, I have something to say' I paused letting him finished.

'I did not beg' he smirked.

Wooooow. What a jerk.

Will pulled me back down opposite him.'please stay, I was joking. I'll be a good boy from now though' .

' no you have to beg first' I smile slightly tying to look serious

_Anything for my soul finder. _

And there before my eyes he got in his knees now perhaps very eye in the café was on us they started to applaud and will turned around annoyed, blushing I turned away for will who seemed to love all the attention.

'Wait, wait now. I'm not proposing. Mind you own business's.'

_Please, you know you love it._

'Dea, my dearest honey booboo. I apologise greatly for my arrogant self. I'd be sure to keep myself in cheque on our following dates'

Now the apology was over. I walked out the Will following me.

' let me get this straight Will. Firstly that was not a date. Secondly I don't ever want to see you again.'

I turn around. Wills face emotionless but his emotionless cover is deceived by his eyes that looked hurt, his face slightly twitch at my words.

'But I'm your soul finder. We stick together. It's me and you against the world' he steps forward.'secondly, if you can't want to see me, why were you stalking me. When I was with Jessie. Someone got a little jealous. Oh, just like that time with Sarah.'

He moved forward inches away from me 'I know you had a crush on me.'

Hah crush. He sound so American.

I stayed quiet my lips shut not a word from me.

' For the record, I did to. I thought you were gorgeous, the most beautiful girl in the World. I still do'

With that he pushed his lips slowly to mine. His lips lightly tickling mine getting more and more passionate as he lifts his head to breath.

' don't tell me you don't want to see me. I know you don't no you much but it broke my heart right there in the -'

I cut will another with another kiss...


	12. Oh, you mean join our date

**Bonjour! I'm in paris at the moment. It really is a beautiful as they say. I haven't really updated because I was just looking around the city and hanging out with some locals. People are so nice and polite here. Funny how most I've met know good english but back home most people only know basic French. Such a beautiful language.**

**So here's a the next chapter . Don't forget to review.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx❤**

* * *

I found out about these things called banks where I could use money and save money. I want to save money and eventually if I work hard and give myself time I could save up for anything. At the moment I'm saving up for a phone so I can talk to Will. At first he was a little wary as to why I don't have phone and me being me made up some excuse of having one but dropping it, in the sink at work.

I should able to afford it, at the moment I'm getting payed $8 dollars per hour. Which is a reasonable amount of money for a beginner waiter. Since I work for 10 hours from 9 am to 7pm I get $80 dollars a day . And from then on i have college. I'm just learning how to manage my money and time but that should be accurate.

It's Saturday, now so I only have 2 hours of shifts during the day and Will's coming to get me so we could hang out. I walk into my room back at the motel. Looking around at the crumbling damp walls. I'd be freezing to death if it wasn't June. I've lived here for around a month, and it still looks the same. The bed is laid exactly as it was, as I sleep on the floor. There a no decorations of any kind. It's just well plain and simple. Now Like my life. However, a definite improvement is that I don't have a hater next door. You know the one that basically knocked my door down because I was shouting in my sleep the first day Icame here. I've come to know she is in fact a pretty brilliant person, she called Ebony has a 5 year old called Andrew. He's a cutie.

As I shuffled through my bag, there's a quite knock i put my cloths down turning to face the door "come in" I say. Ebony walks in holding Andrew by the arm she smiles at my weakly before sitting on the corner of the bed Andrew on the lap."Dea, i've got called to work. theres an emergency an since your the only one I trust and nick isn't up to it I was wondering if you could look after Andrew for a whole please."

I think about refusing, but when I look at her face I could see all the desperation struggle in her eyes matching my ones just a month or so ago. The black saggy circles under her eyes and her naturally bounces curls into a frizzy bush. Her caramel skin looked pasty, she could of been mistaken for a sick person. Nick wouldn't look after poor Andrew, he would beat him. Nick was a drunk druggy that Ebony got involved with aged only 16 and now 22 she just couldn't escape him.

I know what happens to them when I try to pry myself to sleep, all the arguments, glass smashing, child crying and I stay there laying in my bed just listening to the cusses coming out of nicks mouth as he hits Ebony and Andrew. To believe someone will do that to their own family.

"Yes, I don't mind though I have to go out soon. So he'll have to come with me" I say, I look at her once again " after work I'll look after Andrew as well so why don't you go to sleep on my bed. I doubt Nick will let you sleep"

She thanks me as she grabs her handbag and I give hr the spare keys to my motel. I turn looking at Andrew. "hello, Andrew " I smile grabbing both his hands , he doesn't say anything.

"Do you know who I am?" I ask

"Are you... Mums friend?" He replies snatching both his hands from me.

" okay Andrew, your going out with me and my friend" I say " can I hold your hand... please"

I head out the door holding Andrew by the hand as we wait for Wills car to pull up. "Who you waiting for" he asks.

"My friend Will"

"Is he your boyfriend ?" I laugh at that, not quite sure why.

"Umm, maybe" he was wasn't he? I mean he did kiss me.

"Does he hit you?"

I gasped shocked, why would he think that? He must think all boyfriends are like Nick." No, no he doesn't, Will's not like that okay, Will is very nice to me and he will be to you. Okay?"

"Okay"

After a few minutes of talking about casual stuff with Andrew like school. His friends, hobbies etc Will pulled up and we got in the car.

"Dea who is this?" Will looked at Andrew who looking at all the other children with there parents as we past the park .

"Oh, umm This is Andrew I'm looking after him for a friend. She got called to work" I explain.

" oh for a moment I thought he was your kid" Will replies looking relieved.

" why? What's wrong with him?" I asked getting a little defensive.

"Nothing, I just. Just nothing Dea"

"What?"

"I just don't want any other guy with you okay?" He said obviously avoiding my gaze. I laugh at him looking back at Andrew. I'm really find if him, he just too cute. With his dark brown hair and light golden caramel mixed raced skin shined in the sun. He was looking particularly cute today up with his kaki shorts and tee shirt.

"He's a nice kid. With a really abusive father" I spill to will trusting him this. This gets wills attention as he turns to me.

"Is it okay if he stays with us today" I continue.

"Oh you mean join our date. I can see you looking at him. You obviously like him better than me" he jokes .


	13. No-wait what?

**Here's the next chapter. Im so lucky got to miss school today but I'm back in England so whoop whoop!**

******Home sweet home...**

**It took me ages writing this chapter to make it longer than usual.**

**(Btw the IPad's autocorrect is really annoying me to the point were its giving me an headache, so sorry for any stupid mistakes)**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤**

* * *

We make our way into a park and settle down in a circle. Just me, Will and Andrew. Talking and chatting , laughing. You know what normal people who haven't been trapped in a prison forever do. It was all going well, until I got asked the one question I was scared of being o

"You know, when I think about it. I don't really know that much about you, so tell me about yourself. Better yet, where have you been all my life?" Will says as he eats a chocolate bar.

I laugh nervously, desperately thinking of any excuses that could come to my head. The thing about me was that I was GREAT at lying but absolutely horrible at remembering those lies.

Everything would just backfire.

"why don't you tell me about yourself first" I say dodging the question trying to avoid his eye contacted by busing myself with peeling Andrew's orange for him.

Will doesn't seem to notice anything wrong. Which is extra peculiar since he is learning about how to become a spy or police or something..

"Okay" he starts " if you wanna be all formal I'm William Dean Benedict but call me Will, no one calls me that's except from mum when she's pissed at me, I'm a very interesting person with 6 brothers, which I am the best and most good looking so your extremely fortunate" he jokes. "what about you? Any siblings?"

"No, I'm an only child. My parents are back in England. We, err don't talk much" I quickly rush.

Interpreting my lie as my discomfort Will changes the subject."alright then, favourite colour? Book? Music? Sports? I haven't seen you around much and you have an accent so When did you move here?"

I ponder at his questions for a while thinking about how to reply to it, and wether or not I should lie completely, tell the truth or do just a little bit if both.

"My Favourite colour is...umm...blue or green. I'm not sure why, I just like it. I'm not really a big fan of books so I don't read them and I'm into any music really."

Truth, I count in my head.

Lie. Does a cinderella story count? I guess not

Lie. Hah what music do I know?

Will nodded as if to say he knew what I meant, before stoping and slowly smirking " you still haven't answered my last question"

Seriously does he smirk all the time.

"I moved here because...well, Umm... you see it's because. I-i-I'm not sure to be honest. I just wanted to get away from trouble,you no...parents " not a total lie .It is was partly true. I WAS trying to get away from trouble. I feel as if he interviewing me to be honest.

"You know" Will starts of slowly observing my face, as he reaches for my hand in the grass converting it with his own."I saw, where you live and I don't really trust it. People look a little wonky. I'd really love it if you come with me. I have my own apartment and everything"

" I'd love that Will, but things are little more complicated than that" I try let him down softly " I really don't feel good leaving Andrew and Ebony with nick" I say as Andrew looks up at the sound of his name.

_Who's ebony and who's nick?_ He asks

_Ebony is Andrew's mum and nick is Andrew's dad, the abusive druggy one._

_ABUSIVE? See that's exactly why I don't want you there!_

_No. It's more safer then it looks!_ I reply. Wow, what is he? my dad?

_Fine then, I'm staying you_

_No-wait what?_

_"_yeah, that's a great idea. I'll stay with you, but seriously Dea I don't mean to sound disrespectful but what has it got to do with you?"

"what do you mean 'what's it got to do with you? If you needed help wouldn't you want someone to help you!?"

I turn around frustrated turning my concentration onto Andrew who's just staring at us like a ping pong match.

"okay, how about this. You stay with Me for a few days. Just a few days and we'll see how it goes. If you don't like it, you can go back and we'll just sought something out does that sound good to you?" Will says

"fine" I say as Will smiles."just a while, but first let's take Andrew back to his mum"

* * *

We make our way back to the little motel. Looking as bad as ever, the dark bricks are covered with soot, turning it black and looks as if one gush of wind could nock the whole bloody thing down. It really closely resembled an old stone fortress and I was actually starting to consider what Will said to me. Maybe it isn't safe at all? maybe I should just move in?

But then again who is this guy, when you think about it I've only known him for a while What if he's just pretending to like me and the inky threat is him. He could just be waiting for the right opportunity to pounce on me and beat me, kill me, rape me. Or God knows what.

As we make our way to our room, passing different hallways. The stench of smoke and alcohol not leaving at all. I look at Will who is over exaggerating in the smell. Just to make his point. He's holding his nose while covering his nose with his massive coat while clutching his throat. I glare at him.

"What?" he says "oh I get it. You want me to hold your nose too"

I turn around ignoring Him and grabbing Drew's (Andrew) hand as I struggle to open my door with the other hand. Eventually doing it.

When we enter I find Ebony sprawled out on the bed. Eyes wide open as she stares at the Ceiling.

"Mummy!" Andrew calls as he runs to her and she sits up hugging him putting him down and coming over to us a little glint in her eyes.

"Thank you Dea" she says as she swings her arms around to hug me."Aren't you gunna introduce us?" She looks at Wills.

"Oh, no problem and umm.. This is Will. He's umm..." What was he again? Ebony raises her eyebrows mockingly." he's...my err, boyfriend" I say avoiding Will's gaze as I know he was smirking.

Would I love to wipe that silly smirk of that handsome face. Yeah that'll teach him a lesson.

I think to myself insuring **no one** can hear my thoughts.

"Hey Will, I'm Ebony. Andrew's mum." Ebony shakes his hand As I pick up my bag of cloths.

"Anyway, I'm gunna be staying over at Wills" i say and she stares at me hiding a smile as I just realised what I said.

"Not in that way!" I shout, Will and Ebony laugh and I can feel my face heat up and become as red as a tomato.

"Whatever. Anyway as I was saying I'm gunna stay over at Will's-

I'm interrupted once again by their laughter. I mean come on! I ignore them and carry on.

"so you can stay here whenever you want. Okay?" I say a little forcefully as she nods her head as she tries to contain her laughter. And Will, I don't even want to know what he's thinking.

"okay bye" Ebony calls out as I drag Will out the door.

We walk out the motel in a silence all the way to the car, I stare daggers at Will and eventually when we settle in the car trying to adjust me seatbelt and actually achieving it for the first I'm proud of myself. I watch as we pass trees and ongoing roads and even more trees.

"Sorry, for laughing at you" Will says making me jump out my thoughts on the road. He looks at me quickly before returning his concentration on driving. I just sit there noting his apology which apparently is annoying him because I have 'accepted it'.

"Well you still haven't excepted it" Will repeats himself for the fifth time " you know I'm gunna keep saying this until you say 'I except your apology mr handsome"

I laugh not knowing which is worse. The ridiculous accent he put on or his narcissistic nature.

"Okay, okay. I except your apology Mr Arrogant" I say.

Well I guess you can imagine how that line went down with him...

* * *

Will Opened the door to a narrow hallway with wooden floors and a few pictures hang in the wall. I look closely and I see a picture of a little Will Ahis two of his brothers. Will follows my eyes to were they are looking and laughs a little.

"My mum came over and was nagging me to hang up the picture, eventually we settled for a different room but she must if smuggled it and hanged it on the way out. It's a shame she must of left not the long ago, you could've met her. She's very nice" he says.

"I'm sure she is but, I don't really wanna meet anyone right now. I mean lets get to know each other more"I reply as Will guides me around the house.

yeahs, your probably right, you have all the time you want. Just take your time you don't wanna rush into anything right?, this is the living room" he says as he guides me into a large specious room with black sofas and an open plan kitchen with a marble counters and stools on the side. I mean wow, Will's got a lot of money.

"It's amazing, how can you afford all this?" I ask twirling around examining everything. Will is actually a pretty neat freak.

"you know work hard in school like find a job, I wasn't just a dumb jock in high school. I smile a little nor really sure what a jock actually is.

We move on with the tour. Will pointed to the bathroom. It was white plain and simple. Like a normal bathroom. Finally we ended the tour with the bedroom.

"and finally this is the bedroom" he says swinging his arm around. I walk into the room which is also plain and simple. Just king bed a wardrobe and some draws and a bookshelf which was impressive.

"So, you read a lot hey?" I laugh looking at all the books full of title I can't even read let alone understand.

"Who's sleeping where?" I ask.

"your sleeping here" He states And walks of "make yourself at home".

"wait" I walk after him "Wait, Will! Where will you sleep?"

"Here" he says as he props down on the sofa "I always new this couch was comfy"

"no that's not fair, lemme sleep there"

"You wanna sleep with me?" Will raises his eyebrows.

Seriously whats up with everyone and their eyebrows lately?

"No but- you know what forget it. I'll sleep on the bed"

Will bursts into laughter and I walk back into the room frustrated. I feel like no one can take me seriously Today!

I put on some track suites and a baggy top. not exactly the ideal cloths but I don't mind much. I lie on the bed facing the ceiling. No loud noises. No shouting or screaming. No crying. Just silence, with the knowledge that my cute, arrogant and no doubt annoying soulfinder is in the next room.


	14. He must think I'm a nut job now

**Hello everyone, here's the next chapter of Freeing Dea.**

**I hope it meets your expectations and I've double checked my work. Well triple checked. Aaha. **

**If there is something wrong please tell me. I'm gunna be so pissed at myself.**

**BTW these books are actually all books in my parents study. Aha they're both bookworms.**

**R&R **

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX❤❤❤❤❤**

* * *

I get up from the bed. It's more comfortable than my other one. It's squashy and you just melt into it, it's completely different from the other one which is as hard as wood with springs poking your back and this is just well... sleeping on it feels like heaven.

I think I've fallen in love with a bed. Haha to bad Will.

Walking around the room I examine it, what really catches my eyes is the bookshelf. It's giant and takes up the whole left wall, filled with different varieties of books. I inch closer towards the shelf trying to get a closer look. I look at the top shelf and skim through it. It's tagged '_NON FICTION'_ and beside the tag there are massive books that were at least 1,000 pages. I slowly read some of their titles.

'_Pascal's wager' 'the grapes of wrath' 'Tim Harford' the undercover economist' ' the origins of political order' 'Africa Richard Dowing' 'Tocqueville's Democracy in America_'.

Fed up of all these long words, with no meaning to me whatsoever I move my gaze down the shelf. This shelf is labelled _'FICTION'. _I skim past a few Harry Potter books, I stop when one particular title catches my eye.

'_A Cinderella Story' _

My eye literally popped at my sockets. What is a grown man doing with a young girl's fairy tale book? Haha I am so going to torment Will with this. I know that your thinking I wouldn't dare be that evil. oh yes I will.

I sit back down. Bored. I seriously do not want to stay in the same room with Will after he stupid embarrassing questions.

'_you wanna sleep with me?' _I cringe at that memory. Stupid jerk! Have some modesty. Why would you even say that?

Well, I know it was to piss me off. But still why?!

Well, I'm gunna have to face it sooner or later. I quietly tiptoe to the living room and I see Will already preparing for bed under his duvet. Watching some crime show on TV. I hover by the door quietly, unsure on whether I should come in or not.

_Come in, I didn't know you take 3 hours to change._ I feel a light delicate ticketing sensation as he whispers in my mind.

I walk in slowly as he pulls his legs back giving me room to sit beside him and I do. We sit there silently for a while.

"What time is it?" I ask trying to find a reason to excuse myself from all the awkwardness.

"I donno' he looks around for a clock but there isn't one in the room "should be about half 10".

I get up " Alright. I'm going to Bedfordshire" I say.

"Aha what? Where's Bedfordshire?"

"It's a saying. It means I'm going to bed" I explain to him "my parents always used to say that"

"Used to?" He asks pulling me closer to him. I pull back slowly and subtly.

"Okay Bye. Goodnight." I say as he pulls me towards him again.

"Sleep here please. I-I wont do anything, I swear I'd never hurt you. I just wanna sleep with my soul finder. Just sleep Nothing else...well for now anyway" he cracks a grin which I'm guessing he did to stop himself from smirking.

"umm..n-no I..don't think so" I say quietly.

Okay I feel a little bit uncomfortable at the moment. I walk out the room quickly, not daring to look at Will's face. I slowly climb up to my bed. Will's bed. Maybe I should've just stayed with him. I mean he's been so nice to me, even when he didn't know who I was. He wouldn't hurt me at all. I let to of the thought and drift into a deep sleep...

* * *

(FLASHBACK/NIGHTMARE)

_I'm pushed roughly against the walls and I stumble to the floor, I feel a pair of fists bunched in my hair as I'm lifted lifelessly from the ground. Forcing my eyes open I look into the most darkest piercing bloodshot eyes I've seen in my life, I open my mouth to say something but I let out a whimper instead. The man throws me halfway across the room. My delicate back taking in all the impact as I'm thrown against the stiff wall again. I try desperately to get up, but I can't. My body is paralysed in fear and pain. He walk towards me again grabbing me and pushing me against the wall._

_"What is your power?" he growls. _

_I take a shaky breath trying to calm myself as his arms wrap around my throat. I slowly reach up to his face, as I feel my life slowly slipping away. When my small hands touch his icy face. I feel that tingly sensation overcome me as I watch his face lose all it colour. The touch also has an impact on me, I feel myself getting stronger. He drops me suddenly and I keep my hands on the centre of his stomach which the highest I could reach as he loses all his energy. Dropping down on his knees and falling lifelessly to the ground. I shake in horror. All this is to much for a five year old to process, looking at the drained dead body, I feel like screaming but one one's there to listen. I scream again and again repeatedly till my voice becomes hoarse__. But yet know one hears me..._

I stand up rapidly. The cold sweat dripping on my face, arms, chest just about everywhere. My heart is pounding so fast it feels as if it's about to rip out my chest. I try to calm my laboured breath as I relax my fist which is clenched tightly to the bed sheets. Just then I notice a hand supporting me in a sitting position behind my back and I see Will his face is covered by the dark but I can still see him. He looks at at me worried as I breath in deeply wiping the sea of tears from my face.

I take one last shaky breath, looking around.

I'm in a room.

Will's room.

I'm safe.

I feel a movement and before I know it I'm pulled into Will and his warm embrace, his arms rubbing my back. I pull away, still in shock. Tears building up in my eyes as I move back hugging my arm.

"Come on, it's okay" Will says trying move towards me to hug me again.

I step away shaking even more. I could feel every bone in my body tremble. "Stay away from me" I say but it comes out more like a whisper.

"STAY THE HECK AWAY FROM ME!" I shout. My voice is hoarse just then I realise I must've been shouting in my sleep...again.

"I DON'T WANY YOU HERE" I shout again but Will moves forward instead.

"PLEASE, J-JUST GO AWAY" I pull away from him pushing him out the door roughly and slamming it. I press my back against the wall trying to clear my thoughts. I find myself slowly slip to the ground as I start to cry.

A While later, I walk back and crawl back into the bed. Wrapping Myself into a little ball clutching my sides hoping the pain and images engraved in my head would just disappear.

He must think I'm Nut Job now.


	15. We kiss we make up We fight we break up

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been so stressed lately, been revising for exams 24/7, stay behind at school for revision, have a privet tutor on my free days, just recovered from a fever of 40 degrees Celsius, you know everything's just been depressive.**

**However, writing this got my mind all for this and was enjoyable though sometimes I do lack inspiration and do pro-long the story, sorry about that and I hope you also enjoy it.**

**Right now I'm at the library secretly writing because my parents want me to hold this story until my exams are over... Ahah yeah right. Like that's gunna happen.**

**XxxxxX❤❤❤**

* * *

Waking up in the bed there is a stream of light coming from the spaces between the blinds. I get up and sit up on my bed. My head pounding. I slowly remember the events of last night, why do I always have to make a fool of myself? I breath in deeply before braving it my way into the living room.

When I walk In, I expected a furious Will or at least an annoyed Will but as soon I step foot into the room he pulled me into a warm comforting hug, his hands creeping behind my head pulling it into the comfort of his neck.

"I'm sorry" I whisper, my voice muffled into his neck. I look up starring into his chocolate coloured eyes. Unaware of his face inching closer as my fascination of the light honey coloured, even artistic strands in his eyes grows. I think to myself to make as something as beautiful as that, there is most certainly is a creator. My lips part slightly as he becomes closer, guiding me into the soft strength of his kiss, that engulfed me, gaining in strength until I found myself Weak in the knees, wrapped up in him, body, heart and soul.

We finally, slowly break apart, without another word said between us Will guide me into the counter. He smiles slightly which could have even been mistaken for shyness.

"You know last night I thought you were possessed or something, but I'm glad it was just a nightmare. No, not glad...I-I made you breakfast. I was hoping to make you a breakfast in bed, but you caught me in the act" he pulls a chair for me so I can sit down.

I sit down. The pancakes in front if me looked delicious and absolutely scrumptious and I was so grateful and happy I have this amazing, beautiful ,brilliant soul finder but I feel as if I'm just taking him for granted. I desperately wanted to eat the food but I just felt sick and bloated with guilt.

"Is there something wrong? What don't tell me you don't like pancakes?" He smiles again  
"It's okay. I'll make something else" he says as he picks up the plate.

I grab his wrist." Wait Will, I have to tell you something, well everything"

Will looked at me with confusion. Trying to figure me out. When you think about it I have been doing some random, around to lately.

"Ooookay" he says sitting back down "what do you want to tell me".

"I-I" I look at Will, eyes so kind and a smile so Welcoming.

I feel so guilty but I really don't want to compromise our relationship. Looking at him now he looks so happy, I mean who am I to change that?

"I'm just grateful that I have you, I'm sorry for what happened last night.I just get like that when I have nightmares"

"Oh thank goodness" he clutches his heart" for a second I thought you were gunna leave me"

"After you finish breakfast I was hoping we could go out get a meal or something. I still wanna know more about you. Last time I was literally the only one talking. Don't think I didn't realise" SHIT.

I laugh nervously, eating the pancake and swallowing hard.

* * *

We make our way to the seats. I sit down and Will sits down opposite me.

"Okay, Dea. You are now going to tell me everything about you, your life" he says. I give him a blank expression. "Go on, spill" he adds.

"Yeah but ask me something, then i'll make something up- answer the question" I rush covering my mistake up with a very loud cough.

Will narrows his eyes at Me, looking at me Weirdly trying to cover up his suspicion.

"Okay, what's your gift?" He says

I don't want to tell anyone my gift, or rather gifts, incase they want to use me. But Will has this whole trustworthy aura about him. I just feel like I can just tell him anything... maybe it's the whole soulfinder relationship.

"I can take people powers, but when I take it they still have their power. It's just that I have it also" I say looking at Will, wide eyed with his mouth dropped open.

"You might wanna close it, you might catch a fly in it" I smile as Will closes his mouth to say something.

"Woow, you know what I bet your lying. Prove it. Take my gift" he says.

"What is it?" I reply.

"When you get it, you'll know" looking up at me challengingly "That is if you can do that" he adds.

"No! For all I know you so-called gift could be a curse were you have a cool gift but suck blood to keep strong or something" I say leaning back on my chair.

"I'm not a vampire you dumbass and I swear I have a cool gift" he says smugly.

"It hurts though" I reply.

"What does?" He asks genrally concerned.

"Taking gifts. It feels like a bloody volcano erupted in stomach, literally. I'm not even exaggerating. Every time it feels like I'm dying,literally spazzing about all over the place eventually I pass out"

"Can't you just take someone's energy to stop the pain or something?" He asks leaning forward interested.

"That won't stop the pain. It would stop me from passing out but that means I'll have to bare the pain for even longer. So I actually prepare to pass out " I explain as Will nods from time to time as I'd to say he understands.

"Will, I lied I didn't come here because of a fight with my parents" I rush out without thinking, but I'm glad I did. It's the right thing.

"I know" he says simply.

"you know? how?" I say eyeing him up suspiciously.

"Well, I kind of realised a few moments after a getting to know each other the other day back at the park. You were lying to me, so I wanted to we if you were a threat to me and my family. I mean your my family but I-" he rushes but I interpreted.

"So you were spying on me"

"No-well yes. But it was just to see if you were lying which you were" he says.

"What did you find out" I say through my clenched teeth, my hands fisted underneath the tables. He has no right to go meddling in my business.

"I know a little, Just mainly about your parents"he says breathing in "your father new mine when they were younger then my dad found my mum and your dad found yours so they went they're segregate ways. I know that they died 15 years ago. That's all" he said.

"You know that was non of your business, that's my problem if I don't wanna tell you something. Maybe you should think that I've only known you for a few months. Not enough to tell you every single personal details, I would of told you when I'm ready." I say trying to calm myself down, unclenching my teeth.

"Sorry, I was just worried you know, and curious" he says.

"Well, haven't you heard?" I say.

"what?" He asks.

"Curiosity killed the cat" With a walk of.

_Don't follow me, I need to cool off. _

I send to him as he gets up to stop my from leaving him.

* * *

**I'm so sorry guys. I know your waiting for a problem occur. I'm just trying to think of something to happen, but I can't. I'll try make something happen in the next few chapters after they make up But I want her to meet the family first. Ahaha please just bare with me. I know I'm a complete and utter pain in the bum.**

**PM me If you have any ideas please. **

**Thank you. **

**Please keep reading.**


	16. Staring Vacantly

**Next chapter. Enjoy!**

**I'd probably be updating about once every two weeks at most, or I'd just be updating randomly. Or both. Sorry, to much practice exams, HW, late coursework's ahah.**

* * *

I lay on the hard bed back at the motel, staring vacantly at the ceiling. Listening to the hard footsteps from upstairs.

There's the same knock on my door for the past three hours, then there's a bang and a deep sigh.

"Dea, please open the door. Im really sorry, I really really like you, and your My soul finder. Please don't throw this away"

_Ahaha, throw what away?_

Will has now been standing outside my door for three hours. No joke. I say nothing, what? I mean the prick deserves it!

"I know you are here, I'm not dumb. I'm not leaving until you talk to me and let me in" Will says.

There's a ring on my phone and I pick it up quickly, praying that Will doesn't hear it.

"AH huh! I knew you were here, busted! Now let me in. Pleeeaaaase" he says as he bangs on the door!

I walk into the bathroom and answer the phone.

"Come on Dea! Let the man in, any other guy would of left by now. I'm telling you he's a keeper!" Ebony's voice booms out the phone.

"Shhhh be quiet! I'm not here!" I whisper.

"Really? Because I can see you"

I turn around to the voice I know way to well. Will, standing outside the toilet staring at me.

"Who the heck let you in!" I shout.

"Ebony" Will says, hands in pockets while he leans in the wall casually.

"WHAT?!" I shout. That devious little devil!

I hear a nervous laugh from the other end off the phone and she hangs up.

"Okay, let's sort this out" I walk out the room and sit on my bed.

"Really?"

"uh huh" I say. "I just wanna sort all I'd this out, I don't wanna argue anymore"

"Me to, and I really am sorry Dea. It wasn't in my place to go snooping in your business. I was being really selfish" he says.

"And I'm sorry for lying. No more lies" I promise pulling my pinky out for a pink promise as me and my father always used to do.

Will smiles we make a pinky promise.

"I want you to meet my parents" he blabs out.

"No way, shouldn't we sort things out first"

"that's what I thought, and look what we've just done" he replies.

I think about it for a minute, pondering at the thought.

"Okay just your parents right?" I ask.

"And my brothers and their soul finders, it's gunna be a full house. I'm staying for three days and I didn't want you to be alone, plus I get to show of my beautiful raven headed soul finder who also has a split personality may I add"

_A what?_ I say

"You know, like one minute your all cute and nice and brushy the next you shouting, ignoring me and got fire in your eyes, heart, soul. Alright, you look sexy but I won't dare that out when your mad"

I blush.

"See what I mean, just now you were pissed at me. I rest my case!" He says

"Come on now, we best be going. It's not a long drive from here" he says .

When we walk out the door, I notice he already has our bags ready.

"I knew you'd forgive you jerky soul finder" he says smiling cheekily he picks up the bags.

* * *

When we arrive, I see a average sized brick house. Which was located in the beautiful scenery of hills reaching up to the cloudless blue skies. I take a deep breath, as I feel my heart beetling fast. I get out if the care breathing in the fresh air, I turn to Will who's at the boot of the car taking out bags out.

He stands next to me "We're finally here" he says as he kisses my forehead, pulling me to the house.

I wait as Will struggles to twist the keys in the lock with his one spare hand, just as I was about to offer to help he finally got it. Before we can open the door, I hear a stampede of footsteps and I feel my heart sink a little. The smell of warm absolute delicious but unknown food fills my nostrals.

"It's okay" he says seeing my expression, pulling me behind him shielding form the family.

Everyone's chattiness dies down when they see me desperately trying to hide behind Will. They all stare at me wonderstruck.

A petite brunette women runs into the room, in a green and cream apron. Saying Will's name, as a tall dark haired man who I assumed was Will's father walked not far behind her.

She hugged him, standing on her tiptoes. She doesn't notice me until she looks over Will's shoulder.

"So Will, who have you been hiding from us?" She smiles. From then on I had a pretty good idea that she knew who I was. Not waiting for an answer she moved Will aside hugging me kissing me on the both sides if my cheeks. I've never had such a warm welcome before.

"Mum...everyone this is Dea" He announced to the whole family who were still literally piled on top of each other in the hallway.

"My goodness! We haven't even let Dea in the house! Talk about bad manners" she said as the dark haired man shooed everyone shooed everyone.

"I'm karla, and this is Saul we're Will's parent we're so happy for you guys!" She says enthusiastically as Saul puts his arms out to give me a hug.

"Hi I'm Dea, nice to meet you"

"You too sweetie, your just in time for lunch I just cooked Pisto manchego, Will show Dea to the dinning room" she says as she disappears upstairs.

"Hmmm my favourite. Pisto manchego is basically the Spanish version of ratatouille. My mum's Spanish, dad's native American" he explains as he grabs my waist guiding me to the dinning room.

* * *

**Dea finally met the family! I hoped you liked it!**

**Sorry if my spelling is bad, I'm really trying s hard to keep my eyes open. at 20:28 thus is what non-stop revision and school is doing to me ahaha. **

**Keep reviewing please, they mean so much to me. Xxxox**

******Good or Bad chapter?**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**


	17. Stars

Enjoy Chapter 17:

We take our seats in the dinning room, Everyone eating the food. I mimmick them eating the ratatouille, it tasted like nothing I've ever eaten before. It was slightly crunchy but still mouth watering and flavour leans in, to whisper in my ear.

"How well am I doing so far?" he asks, his warm breath on cheek, as all the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

"Great, your mother is also a great cook" I say, shoving another fork load of vegetables in my mouth.

"If you want I could cook for you, I'm a pretty good at it. Well actually I'm awesome at it, to be honest." He replies.

Wow, is see your not a prone to modesty.

The table stopped what they were doing, as soon they hear what he just said, after looking around at the each other's expressions they burst out laughing, even going as far as dramatically lying on the floor and dinning table clutching their stomachs.

"Dea" one of them says in between laughter "If you wanna live I'd advise you to stay well away from His food"

"Hey! At least I don't burn pizza while trying to show of to my girlfriend" Will replies back offended.

"Its true Dea" another of the brothers say " I went to Africa, lucky not getting any tropical diseases, you know like cholera and all. Only to return home, Eat a meal made by Will. I GOT FOOD POISONING!"

I hope I don't die from that pancake he made me, I shudder at the thought.

_He's exaggerating. _Will sends to me telepathically.

"Why don't you tell us something about yourself Dea?"

"Oh and I'm Sky, this is Zed. This is Phoenix or Phee which ever and Yves, Xav short for Xavier and Crystal" She takes a breathe. "And that's Vic/Victor and Uriel. Last but not least Trace and Diamond." They all give a little wave as she says their names.

"Umm, what things would you like to know?" I ask trying to out an effort in being polite and nice.

"I dunno, well were do you come from obviously England, but were? What do you do? Anything really?"

I think about lying but then I quickly remember on how Will told me there powers and Sky's was knowing peoples emotions and lies. Will must of told me because he was obviously warning me not to lie, because I'd get caught.

"I come from London and I'm still in school, I'm not very interesting at all" I laugh.

"No way! Phee and Sky's from London also, haven't you three met or seen each other at least? I mean London is a very small place" Zed says.

"London is not small idiot, in fact it's the biggest city in Europe. There he goes again, little brother once again making a fool of himself. I'm sorry Dea, not everyone in our family is so ignorant" Uriel says slapping Zed around the head.

Will glances outside the window and gets up and grabs me by the hand "I'm going guys I wanna show Dea something, don't wait up" he says.

"Wait a minute look at the time, Will. It's nearly midnight." Karla says from the other side of the tables

I look outside to see its gone dark.

"Mom it's fine. I'm a big boy I can look after myself and my girl just fine" he states.

"Okay Then bye, no funny business you two okay?" She says

"Yeah Will be safe. In both Ways" I hear as we head out the door.

We both get in the car.

* * *

"Will, please tell me were we're going?" I say for the billionth time I during this durn journey.

"We're here" he says as the car comes to a halt.

We both get out the car and Will takes my hand waking in front if me. Brushing past leaves and and stepping on sticks. Although it was pitch black, with only a little stream of light coming from the moon, I know we're in some kind of forest. I could hear crickets croaking from a distance which made me jump, but I knew I was safe In the company of Will.

We finally come to a halt when Will stops, staring at something. I move forward to see what it is. I look down and realise I'm on a massive cliff over looking the city. From the distance you could see shops, cars on the motorway and street lights. I was totally stunned, amazed, call it what you like. Will turns around to examine my reaction and he grinned.

"I knew you'd like it" he says

"Are you kidding me! I love it"

"Hey now" he says "the only thing I want you to love is me".

"There's also something else, I wanted to show you" he says slowly, moving towards me.

"What?" I said moving towards him so that we were almost touching.

"Look up" he whispers as a gust of wind blows around us and I shiver.

"I never knew I had that much of an affect on you" he whispers stepping closer again. This time so we were touching.

"Please, your not all that. I shivered because I'm freezing" say as I rub my arm for emphasise.

Before I know it, he takes of his coat wrapping it around me tightly, zipping me up."Okay, now you have no excuse" he says closing the gap between us.

His lips hovered above mine slowly and ever so gently, teasing me but as the seconds past the more passion there was as one hand slides down to the small of my back the other on my waist as he pulled me closer, his tongue gently started to play at me bottom lips yearning for entrance as I gladly except him. We break apart, breathing heavily as the breezy wind swayed my hair but I'm warm, still wrapped in his arms. He leans his forehead against mine.

"Look up" he says again.

I look up at sky. If I was stunned before, that was nothing compare to this. The stars were our tonight. As much as it is weird I've never actually seen the stars out much at all. I remember a few random memories as a child. Watching the stars in night at my garden in London. But it wasn't many, after all there was so much light pollution in London. Now I look up at the sky, it is filled with beautiful starts, glistening in the distance.

"They remind me of you" Will says sitting down Near the cliff.

"Why?" I ask laying beside him.

"That day I met you in the bench, you were looking at the stars. From that moment I know you would if liked it here" he says as he lay down beside me, also looking at the stars.

"They're very beautiful" I state.

"Your way more beautiful" he whispers as he holds my hand.

"No, I'm not"

"Of course you are, you're the most beautiful girl in the world. I knew that from the moment I set eyes you. Don't put your self down"he says.

We lay there for a while in a comfortable silence, and my eyes slowly start to get droop and i feel it get heavier and heavier until all I see is black.

* * *

I'm not gunna lie guys, I didn't double check my writing.

Sorry if there are any mistakes. I wrote this just before midnight, so I'm kinda sleep-writing at the moment. I hope you enjoy it, keep reviewing!


	18. They want me back

**Hey! I'm sorry I haven't updated.**

**Things have been a but crazy lately, but school is now over so i'll have more time to write.**

** I also just started a story on watt pad called 'sticks and stones won't break boy bones' so that's also part of reason I haven't updated for a while. But now I'm so and and glad to say I will update me more often.**

**Heres a cute thing only gentle mans say: **

**"For a moment I thought I had died and gone to heaven. Now I see that I am very much alive, and heaven has been brought to me."**

**Here is the next chapter.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

* * *

Chapter 18:

* * *

I wake up with a start, my breathing heavy and I look around warily. I'm on a king sized bed in a bedroom. How did I get here?

I sit up, slowly I begin to remember last nights events. How Will took me a special place in his heart, which I'm so glad he shared with me. It was beautiful, gorgeous, amazing. I remember how we feel asleep together, hand pressed to hand, heart to heart.

Will must of carried me here after I fell asleep on him.

I step out of bed, instead of my foot trotting on something hard like the floor. My foot steps on something soft and squishy. I jump up shocked slightly and I lean forward and see Will camping beneath my bed. I stare at him slightly, taking my time to take in his features. His prominent nose, square jaw and his tousled messy hair. He stirs in his sleep and I jump back in my bed. Playing dead. Or playing asleep in my case.

I feel a weight or my bed and the mattress tilts a bit.

_I know your awake._ I hear a sweet honey, toned sugar filled soft voice.

I don't give in. Instead I let out a soft snore and pretend to stir in my sleep.

_Okay then, I see how it is. I'll just have to tickle you awake. _

There is now an evil hint evident in his voice and I know he's not bluffing.

I turn my head rapidly about to prod him for waking me up and it's not nice to speak in someone's head when there asleep.

But I didn't.

Because when I turn around, I faced a very handsome looking Will. Only half dressed in some baggy tracksuit trousers and...well nothing. I looked up at Will crouched over me, his face only inches away from mine. I stare deliriously, unaware off his soft plump lips meeting mine and my hand I sliding over his abs, feeling a six pack. Which was never really a shock to me. I mean it was evident that the guy was fit. I feel him deepen the kiss one hand on the back my neck holding me close his other hand exploring under my shirt.

I feel his hands grab the hem of my shirt, about to lift it up when he suddenly stops. Pulling it slowly down. He looks at me, with an strange indecipherable expression painted across his face.

"Not today. Not now." He says him a deep husky voice.

"Another time, somewhere special" he promises.

I keep quiet, trying to calm my heart rate and breathing down.

Will's lips starts to curl up into a smile as he leans forward and kiss me on the forehead.

"For a moment I thought I had died and gone to heaven. Now I see that I am very much alive, and heaven has been brought to me"

I smile sweetly before replying "Which cheesy book have you been reading now?"

"Babe, I'm a man" he replies

"so?"

"Men dont read"

"Really? Tell that to your book collection" I say jumping of the bed as he makes a leap towards me.

Running around the room he chases me, I end up on the other side of the bed and him on the opposite end. He leaps over the bed and I scream.

A large hand covers my mouth.

"Shhh, you don't want my parents to think there something else going on do you?" He whispers

I blush. Nope, no I don't.

After we both take a shower and eat our breakfast We start talking we out how we first met.

"You know, I wanted to go up to you but, you know your boss looked like he'd fire you if you started talking"

I raised my eye brow not believing him.

"okay okay, it might of also been because...well...you were so beautiful...kinda forgot the pick up line"Will blushes.

Haha, I know right? First time he's blushed.

I literally fall on the floor laughing. Clutching my stomach.

What an iconic moment. Seriously where's the camera.

"Sarah was a bitch" I say referring to the one all over back from that day.

"yeah" he rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed "she had a crush on see since middle school, she harmless really"

I laugh again and he stops and stares at me.

"What have u got something on my face?" I exclaim wiping my face with the back of my hand.

"Yes, it's called beauty" he replies smoothly pulling him to me.

"you know you really have a thing for pick up lines" I mumble into him.

"there my speciality" he grins.

"Do you have a map? I'm getting lost in your eyes"

"What was the pick up line you were supposed to say before my supposed 'beauty' made you forget?" I ask.

"I'd say 'Sorry, but you owe me a drink' and you'd say 'why?' And id reply 'Because when I looked at you, I dropped mine.' Which by the way was true...I swear. I dropped my drink. So it want really I pick up line."

"ohhh, your good"

"have you had any girlfriends?" I ask, catching him an myself if guard.

He raises his eyebrows at me "Yeah, you know a few, but there done, past, finished, gone and you?"

"yes, of course" I lie.

He growls "Really? How many?"

"oh you know...average"

"Lie" he says

"nah ah it's true"

"no"

"believe what you want" I smirk.

* * *

"I'm gunna go look around town" I announce.

"Alright, you know I'd loved to show you around if it wasn't for my mom and her house duties"

"it's okay, I love you" I blurt Shocking myself and Will. Wills eyes widen then soften lithe smiles like a Cheshire Cat.

"If I had to choose between breathing or loving you, I would say "I love you" with my last breath!" He whispers looking at me intently.

A smile creeps on to my face as he pulls me for another kiss, more passionate this time.

I close the door or behind me and walk to the the woods. The place Will showed me. I'm glad he showed me, because now it's become my new favourite place.

The place is honestly enchanting, its just something about it that's just...well so Mysterious. It has this certain feel about it. Aura, that's the word.

I love the singing of the birds, how the logs and twigs crumble beneath my feet And the sun is blocked out by the trees and lights it dimly.

I take our place resting my back in a tree overlooking the town. I smile slowly and stare it for a while. My eyes slowly droop and become heavier and I greet my dreams hello.

When I awaken. I'm in Wills bed again. It's more rocky now though. It's more uncomfortable and it smells of cigars. I get up, looking around. I'm in a van. What?

"Will?" I whisper my voice hoarse.

what?What happened? Where am I going?

"looks like beauty's awake" the driving man says. Half his face is dark and hidden by a shadow. I can make out a scare and stitches and a tattoo with cross and stars.

The other one turns around and sneers at me. He's more fatter this one and looks tame. He snorts. And I can't help but assassinate him with a pig.

"what do you want?" I ask.

"We want you back" he says his voice aloud deep and provocative.

I snick deeper into the corner.

They want me back...

They want me back...

They want me back...

* * *

**I hope you liked it. I'm sorry if there was anything misspelled or didn't make sence. I tried my best. Please don't forget to review.**


End file.
